


20+5

by Ten



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Caning, Consensual Corporal Punishment, Consensual Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ten/pseuds/Ten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After the twentieth hit, Kinzie hesitates at the muffled sound Meredith makes into the pillow, but he doesn't move, doesn't pull away, and doesn't call, so she raises the cane again.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	20+5

"Yo Boss, time for a talk." Johnny waltzes into his office and sits on his desk, and Mer can tell there is no way around this.  
  
"What's up?" he says casually, and flicks his pen against the tablet.  
  
Johnny puts a hand on that tablet and forces it down on the table, then bends down to look at Meredith over the rim of his sunglasses. Fuck. "Asha and I are done with you avoiding us."  
  
Mer's lips twitch only once. Maybe twice. Maybe. "I'm not avoiding you. Just yesterday, we all had a good fight with those military shitheads-"  
  
"Look me in the eye."  
  
"That's difficult, with your sunglasses and a-"  
  
"Meredith!"  
  
Mer looks away from the corner of the desk. It's rare that Johnny uses his full name, rarer still in that scolding tone. "... I'm sorry," he finally says after a long pause. And he is, not just for avoiding Johnny and Asha, not just for not looking at them ever since that day, but especially for that day.  
  
"I know." Johnny takes his hand off the tablet and grips Mer's arm. "We both know, and we accept you apology, but clearly, you don't."  
  
Mer opens his mouth, but Johnny shakes his head sharply. "No, I'm not done. We get that this is fucking difficult for you. We all do. We know you. We know what happened that day is like your worst nightmare. And if you think we can't tell you're doing that withdrawing crap, you gotta think we're idiots."  
  
Mer stares at him, and Johnny raises an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"I just..." Meredith shakes his head. "I thought I was doing pretty damn fine. Getting a lot of action with the new bits. And the old ones. Got a lot better at controlling them, too."  
  
"Tell me something. You're trying not to do that whole energy draining shit too much, right?"  
  
"... right."  
  
"And even if you did... would that replace your need for normal food?"  
  
"I... I don't know. I don't think so? I still get hungry. Normal hungry."  
  
"So when did you eat lunch today?"  
  
Mer thinks about that for a while.  
  
"Uhum." Johnny says. "How about yesterday?" When Meredith doesn't have an answer for that either, Johnny cups his Boss's chin in his hand and forces him to keep eye contact. "If our forgiveness isn't enough, then do what you need to forgive yourself, but do it."  
  
-  
  
"Took you long enough." Kinzie closes her laptop.  
  
Mer sighs. "I am really that obvious?"  
  
"Well duh. Frankly, we are all surprised you managed to stay as cheerful as you are."  
  
"... I have a lot of support."  
  
"You do." The hacker looks him over. "And you can't get over having hurt those who support you."  
  
Mer purses his lips. "Yes, well, it's-"  
  
"No, I get it, you don't have to spell it out." Kinzie stands and puts a hand on his shoulder. "But it's pretty harsh stuff for you. Are you sure some corporal punishment will be enough?"  
  
"Maybe not. Probably not." Mer shrugs. "But Johnny is right, I'm sulking and not taking enough care of myself, and I just..." His gaze flickers around the room, lingers for a bit on random spots, then finally finds hers, lowered, but not avoiding her. "I need to know I am still the master of this body..."  
  
Kinzie nods slowly and gives his shoulder a squeeze. "Alright then. The red paddle?"  
  
Meredith slowly shakes his head. "No. The cane. I also deserve-" He cuts himself off, because she is frowning at him, but after a moment, Kinzie lets out a deep breath.  
  
"Okay." She agrees. "The cane. But I say no more than ten strikes for Johnny and Asha each. That is more than just punishment, considering they have already forgiven you." She frowns again when he hesitates. Normally, he respects her judgment call in this.  
  
Then he raises his hand, fingers outstretched. and mutters very quietly, "Five for Yuri."  
   
-  
  
She hasn't argued him, because he looked at her so pleadingly and earnestly after that, but while he shifts into position on all four on the bed, she has to ask. "Does Yuri even know about this?"  
  
"Of course not." Meredith answers without hesitation. "It would probably weird him the fuck out."  
  
"A, you don't know that, and B, maybe your boyfriends should know what kind of things you are into."  
  
"They do."  
  
"Vaguely!"  
  
"Kinzie, can we... talk about this some other time?"  
  
She takes in a deep breath. "Yes, of course." The cane she has chosen is thin and deceptively light in her hands. Even just tapping his thighs makes a sharp little noise. "Spread your legs more."  
  
He complies, and at her hum of approval, takes in a deep breath, then pulls the pillow a bit closer to his face. He's going to need it. He hates hearing himself cry out during this.  
  
Kinzie lightly runs the cane over his back, tracing his spine, then circling his cheeks. She doesn't go between his legs... this is not what they are here for today. "25 strikes," she tells him, her voice firm. "On your ass and thighs. Full strength. There will be no warming up." She rests the cane against the side of his leg for a moment. "You will not be required to count them. You are required to stay in place. I will decide at my own discretion how often I will cross them." She raises her voice just a bit. "Understood?"  
  
"Yes." Mer replies, simply and clearly, then grabs the pillow with both hands, trying to focus all his tension on them.  
  
With a whistle and a sharp snap, the first strike lands on his thigh, and he has to bite the pillow to not yelp out at the one kind of pain he has never managed to become jaded about.  
Another, and he takes in a sharp breath through his nose.  
  
The fourth strike crosses the first, and his knuckles turn pale as he holds himself still with every ounce of willpower he has.  
  
-  
  
After the twentieth hit, Kinzie hesitates at the muffled sound Meredith makes into the pillow, but he doesn't move, doesn't pull away, and doesn't call, so she raises the cane again.  
  
Five more sharp snaps, five more red welts that leave his skin split with pinpricks of shimmering dark redness in places, and she lowers it for another silent moment. Then she places the cane down and walks around the corner of the bed to Mer's side.  
His shoulders are shaking, and the pillow cannot hide his small, choked off sobs any more.  
  
Kinzie places a warm hand on his arm. "You did it," she says softly. "I know it was hard, but you took them all."  
  
After a moment, he gives a tiny, small nod and she runs her other hand across his shoulder and up his neck, her fingers burrowing in his braids and pulling tightly. His shoulders start relaxing nearly immediately, and as she tugs harder, he finally turns his head enough to look at her with still wet eyes. She sits down on the edge of the bed without loosening her grip, smiling at him. "You were strong enough to endure this without flinching. You are strong enough to control yourself even when it hurts so badly. You will be strong enough in the future."  
  
He pulls against her hold on his hair, and she gives him just enough freedom of movement to clutch her waist and bury his face in her sweater as more sobs start shaking his whole body. Kinzie gently strokes his arm, keeps a firm, safe grip on his hair and waits for him in silence.    
  
-  
  
"Want me to tell Shaundi to take over for you for the rest of the day?" Kinzie cleans her hands of the cooling salve with a tissue.  
  
"Mmmm." Meredith shifts experimentally, testing how much the welts  still smart, and makes a face.  
  
"I'll tell her." Kinzie decides before he can try to play it off. "You get some rest. Can Johnny and Asha come see you later?"  
  
"Give me an hour." Mer mutters after a moment of thought.  
  
Kinzie nods. "But Oleg can bring you a tea before that, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." He smiles at her over his shoulder, and Kinzie smiles back, walks over and leans down to press a kiss on his temple. "I'll be back tonight when I'm done with that security program."  
  
"Thanks." Meredith doesn't have to add 'for everything'. They both know.


End file.
